


Damn Good Masseuse

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt, so you give him a massage to feel better.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Damn Good Masseuse

Dean rolled his shoulders, grimacing as pain shot through his neck. He tried to hide it, but Y/N noticed immediately, her face filling with sympathy. “Are you sure I can’t get you some ice?”

“Nah,” he deflected, clenching his teeth together. “I just landed on it weird. Don’t worry, I’ve survived worse.”

“Dean, you don’t have to be a hero. You’re in pain. Let me help you.”

He brushed her off with a wave of his hand. “Y/N, I’m fine. I don’t need any ice.”

She scrutinized him closely. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

He was ready to reject the offer, but one look into her compassionate eyes, and he couldn’t say no. “Um…yeah…I mean, okay, we could try that.”

She beamed, her face radiating happiness, and he decided then and there that he’d pretty much agree to anything to get to see that smile on her face. But, the second she touched him, he knew he’d make a mistake.

It was like a thousand lightning bolts streaking through him at the same time.

Her touch felt like fire cascading from his shoulders down his whole body, igniting every nerve ending. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat more than a few times as her fingers prodded into him, pressing and pulling. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore, one of his hands striking up to capture hers.

She stilled immediately, raising her hands to hover a few centimeters over his shoulders. “Are you alright?”

Dean stood up. “Yeah, I…” But, when he turned to face her and saw the flush covering her cheeks, all of his resolve faded. “Ah, shit.”

Two long steps later, and her face was in his hands, his lips claiming hers. The electricity from the massage hadn’t faded, and, if anything, it just amplified the second their mouths touched. When she pulled away, dragging his lower lip softly through her teeth as she did, he groaned.

“Neck feeling better, huh?”

He grinned at her teasing tone, moving back in to kiss her again. “What can I say? I had a damn good masseuse.”


End file.
